


I Bow To No Cat

by shelny18



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Crossover, Gen, Gingivere!Grantaire, Martin!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras leads a rebellion against the wildcats enslaving the woodlanders of Mossflower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/gifts).



> I completely blame Kjack and one of her prompts for this. She named Combeferre's cat Gingivere which made me start reading Mossflower again, and when I sat down to write the next chapter of a different story this came out instead. So yeah.
> 
> Hopefully the molespeak is accurate enough. If not, then I apologise and please give me lessons?
> 
> Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, if you recognise it then it ain't mine, blah blah blah. The usual.

It was the whimpering which drew Valjean's attention first. The snow was so deep it took the mouse nearly ten minutes to find the babe but eventually he did so, brushing away the flakes which were starting to bury her in the ditch.

"You poor thing," he murmured as he lifted her up into his arms, holding her close and wrapping his cloak around her. The movement revealed the mouse lying underneath, but it only took a moment to tell Valjean she was dead. Glancing round him worriedly he quickly covered the body with snow, regretting that he didn't have time to bury her properly but not daring to stay any longer. "Let's try and find somewhere to spend the night little one," he whispered to the child who snuggled further into him, hiding from the cruel wind which bit at them. "And then I'll see what food I have left for us."

He carried on trudging through the snow, walking faster than before now that he was searching for cover for two. The Northern plains in winter were no place for a traveller to be caught alone at night.

* * *

_Seven seasons later..._

The noise of the group milling round in the entrance hall woke Combeferre and the hedgehog quickly rolled out of bed and down the stairs. He smiled with relief when he recognised Feuilly and Marius in the group and he hurried over to them, clasping both by the arm.

"How did it go?" he asked quietly, leading them over to one side.

"We'm split oop," Feuilly reported, rubbing at his nose tiredly. "But et was naw goo'. 'Jolras went t' squiggles, Mar'us t' 'edgepigs an' oi th' h'otters. We'm cuddent think o' any'n else."

"Things are worse than we thought," Marius sighed, pulling off his cloak as he spoke. "Over half the woodlanders have vanished, no doubt to repair the cats' fortress or fill their dungeons if they refuse. Those that are left are starving because regular patrols steal what little food they have. Most of those are too scared to fight though."

"Burr aye, they'm be'd tha' awright. Even h'otters be gurtly afeared, an' eet teks a lot t' froikken 'em. 'Tis a gurt shame so 'tis."

"Where is Enjolras?" Combeferre asked slowly, it dawning on him that he hadn't seen the tall mouse anywhere. His absence was being more and more obvious as the room emptied.

"Ah well you see..." Marius faltered and stopped.

"We'm cuddent foind 'im," Feuilly admitted.

"But we saw a couple of patrols."

"So we'm be'd afearen that they took'm."

"No," Combeferre whispered, the idea of his best friend a prisoner of the vermin terrifying him more than anything.

"We don't know for certain though," Marius reassured quickly. "You know what he's like, he may just have got caught up talking to the families or even trying to find some squirrels. I mean, Joly for one never did like being seen."

"Hurr, oi 'opes ee'm be'd okay. Those woildcats be'd moighty crool creeturs. Death boi thoir 'ands wud be'd a turrible fate."

"If he's not back by dawn, we send out a search party," Combeferre decided. "Go to the kitchens and get some food, then rest. I fear we'll have an early start tomorrow."

"Aye aye," Marius murmured, saluting their unofficial second-in-command.

Combeferre stayed long after they had left though, watching late into the night for a glimpse of his old friend and leader.

* * *

"Still no sign of Enjolras, but we found these two," Marius reported next morning, indicating the pair next to him. He could barely keep his eyes off the mousemaid long enough to tell his findings to Combeferre but the hedgehog didn't comment, knowing they all needed a distraction of some sort from the hell they were living in.

"Welcome to Musain," he smiled tiredly at the newcomers. "Once home of badgers, now home to the Amis de l'ABC. I'm Combeferre, and sort of in-charge here. You're both welcome to stay here as long as you want and need. You will only be turned away if you break our code. I'm sure Marius will be happy to explain the few rules we have to you later on."

"Thank you," the older mouse replied, shaking the paw Combeferre extended. "My name is Valjean and this is my daughter Cosette. We're travellers from the North."

"The North you say? We don't get many from that direction, most get picked up by patrols before we find them."

"Patrols?" Valjean's interest was piqued by that.

"I'll explain it all over lunch. I'd guess you haven't managed to find much to eat recently." Cosette shook her head. "Then please, follow me. Marius, report to Mabeuf and tell him not to disturb me unless it's important." As they walked, Combeferre started to explain their situation. "We in Mossflower have always been proud to be freeborn. No-one ever ruled us, and none wanted that changing. The odd vermin would drift up from the South, but nothing the otters and squirrels couldn't deal with. Mostly searats and the like. Then the wildcats arrived, about nine seasons ago now. I was too young to remember their arrival, but things quickly changed." He couldn't help but smile as the starving travellers tucked into the simple food placed in front of them. It may have only been bread, cheese and milk, but from the way they ate it could have been a feast fit for a king. Taking off his glasses, Combeferre cleaned them as he continued to speak. "They enslaved all woodlanders they came across, forcing them to work in their fields and build their fortress. We fought back, but these weren't the vermin we were used to. They weren't searats unused to being inland but stoats, weasels and ferrets commanded by the most vicious creatures any had ever seen - Inigo Greeneyes, his mate Narcissa and their children, Laila and Grantaire. Well us woodlanders managed to kill Narcissa, though it cost many their lives including my parents. We were beaten long before we got near any of the others though, and the situation stayed the same for many seasons.

"I grew up with a friend, Enjolras, and his family, and up until last winter we worked the fields. By then we were old enough to know what was happening better, and we didn't like it. That was when we ran away, and Enjolras started the Amis. We took in anyone who needed or wanted help and refuge, gave food and shelter to all, and most importantly protection. There were legends about this place, and Enjolras managed to find it. Rebelling cost him his family, they were killed before he managed to fetch them to safety, but he's saved hundreds of lives."

"And now this Enjolras is missing," Valjean correctly assumed.

"Since last night. Of course he may just have lost track of time, or be bringing families with him, but I can't take that risk."

"If Cosette may stay here, I will join your searching. We would not have lasted much longer without your help, so this is the least I can do."

"Thank you," Combeferre said sincerely. "Where were you travelling to?"

"Anywhere." Cosette's voice was high and sweet, and Combeferre could see why Marius had so obviously fallen for her so fast. "The North is a cruel place to live, as I well know. Papa found me when I was barely a season old. My mother was dead and I would have followed if not for him. Once I was old enough to travel a full day under my own steam we set off. Reached here a few days ago."

"You're lucky we found you first and not the wildcat's hordes, or you'd be in their dungeons for trespassing," Combeferre said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have reports to listen to. Once you've finished eating, Warner over there will find you somewhere to sleep and keep your things. Welcome to Mossflower."

* * *

Enjolras couldn't hold in the grunt as he was flung to the floor, the breath leaving his body with an "oof" as he was kicked next second. That didn't deter him though and he bit blindly, drawing blood as he caught the footpaw on its next swing. The swearing it caused made him smile grimly and he held on until someone else caught him under the chin, sending his head jolting backwards and his jaw snapping open.

"Is that really necessary?" a faintly indignant voice asked, and he blinked blood out of his eyes to try and focus on the speaker.

"Pah, useless idiots," a female voice scoffed then. "Six of you and it looks like the unarmed mouse gave you a damn good thrashing."

"He's bloody vicious," muttered the ferret holding the rope attached to Enjolras's neck.

"Aye, and fast to boot," a stoat agreed.

"Why is he here?" a high, cruel voice demanded.

Inigo Greeneyes.

The wildcat's fur wasn't as bright as it once had been, streaks of grey now littering the ginger hairs, but his eyes were as green as ever, filled with the disdain and hate Enjolras recognised so well. He was flanked by his children, but whereas Laila was almost a younger version of her father, right down to the cruel brightness of her eyes, Grantaire almost looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. It was a relief to know that the rumours were true, as it meant that the rebels would only have two wildcats to deal with when the time came.

"He was caught robbing our stores," Blackthroat the stoat replied instantly, knocking Enjolras back to the ground when the mouse tried to stand and glare down the self-made King of Mossflower. "Admits to being an Amis."

"Is this true mouse?"

"It is," Enjolras confirmed boldly, never having been one to lie. He thought he heard Grantaire mutter "you fool" under his breath, but he couldn't be sure.

"Kill him father," Laila spat, leaping to her feet and prowling in front of the mouse.

"He may have information on them," Inigo countered, and Enjolras laughed loudly.

"I'd rather die than tell you anything cat," he said seriously, making sure his hatred for them was obvious in his eyes. Laila pounced at that, slashing down Enjolras's face and leaving cuts, though they were nowhere near as deep as she'd intended.

"Laila!" Inigo snapped, and chastisened she threw herself back into her small throne. "If you ever want to see the light of day again, I suggest you speak mouse."

"Never!"

"Maybe we should throw him into the dungeons," Grantaire interrupted calmly before Laila could errupt again. "Let him cool his heels and suffer hunger a while, see if he's willing to talk then. Besides, this is the Amis. I have no doubt that they'd attempt a rescue mission once they know we have one of their people."

"You would take the craven way out and suffer one of them to live?" Laila shook her head in disgust at what she saw as her brother's cowardice.

"Your brother has a point," Inigo said reluctantly. "Much as I hate to allow one of them to live, it could get us more of them. Guards, lock him up."

The wildcats were shown just how strong Enjolras could be when the guards tried to remove him from the room, the mouse kicking, scratching and biting anything that came within reach until one ferret finally managed to get in a blow to the head, Enjolras going limp instantly.

"He's brave," Inigo commented once they were alone again.

"More like stupid," Grantaire snorted. "The Amis will never win because they haven't enough weapons or warriors. They're farmers wanting to win a war against soldiers. It's insanity!"

"Yet they've lasted this long against us," Laila shot back. "You're a blithering idiot if you think that mouse will tell us anything of use. We should have just killed him then, instead of giving him the chance of one day trying to break free and kill us. Because he will, and maybe I should let him kill you little brother."

"Why do you let her bully you like this Grantaire?" Inigo asked his son wearily, sick of their constant bickering.

"Because there is no point to fighting back." Grantaire shrugged. "Hell, there's no point to fighting full stop. All that it brings about is pain and death."

"Coward!"

* * *

"Ahoy mateys!"

Hearing the call Combeferre grinned and raced down the stairs, yanking open the door and pulling the otter standing there into a tight hug. Laughing Courfeyrac patted his friend's headspikes gently, careful not to prick himself.

"It's good to see you too," he chuckled, throwing his pack down in one corner and hugging Marius when the mouse entered the room. "So what'd I miss? How come Feuilly got sent to fetch me? Because he'd say nothing."

"Burr, it'm naw be'd moi place t' sez," Feuilly shrugged. "Asides, oi'm th' un 'ad t' travel wi' 'ee. You'm be'd too h'exitible fer moi."

"Upstairs," Combeferre decided. "We need to talk."

"Something serious then," Courfeyrac commented as Combeferre shut the study door behind the otter. "Where's Enjolras? Not like him to not be the one giving the talks like this."

"He's been captured." Courfeyrac's jaw dropped. "I know. It was about a week ago. We're going to attempt a rescue obviously, but we've no idea how to go about it. You and Enjolras were the only ones could ever make it inside that place undetected, though the forest alone knows how."

"So you want me to attempt to find out where he is." Courfeyrac nodded. "I'll give it a go."

"Thank you," Combeferre sighed with relief.

"I saw Eponine last week," Courfeyrac commented with a wicked smile, trying to distract his friend.

It worked.

"How is she?" the hedgehog ask instantly, sitting up straighter. "Did she manage to find Gavroche? Is she okay? Did she mention if she'd be coming back soon?"

"Relax," laughed Courfeyrac. "She found both Gavroche and Azelma. Stopped by to ask if I'd pass the message on that they're all okay but she doesn't know when they'll be coming back, if at all. She doesn't want to risk her family near the cats."

"I don't blame her," he murmured. "I miss her though."

"I know. When I leave again, if you give me a message I'll try and pass it along. Or you could come with me."

"I can't," Combeferre said helplessly.

"She knows." Sensing that his friend couldn't cope with that conversation for much longer, Courfeyrac quickly changed the subject. "It's getting late, so I'll check the fortress out tomorrow, then attempt a break-in the day after. If all goes well, Enjolras should be home in a few days."

The pair stayed in the study for many hours after that, going over the plans again and again until it all seemed shipshape.

* * *

"Mouse?"

Enjolras stayed silent, hoping that if he didn't reply the cat would go away.

"I know you can hear me. And I know you hate me and are probably wondering why I'm here. Again. I must admit I'm not entirely sure myself. You're intriging I suppose. So passionate about something so doomed."

"It's not necessarily doomed." Enjolras was almost more surprised than Grantaire that he spoke. It wasn't the first time the wildcat had come down to the dungeons to talk to him, but it was the first time he'd ever replied. "It's not necessarily doomed," he repeated, deciding that now he'd broken his silence he may as well continue. "We may get lucky one day. It wouldn't be the first time a band of travelling warriors came to Mossflower."

"Maybe, but it's against my father's law to trespass on his land and to carry weapons," Grantaire countered. "Any such people would be captured and either thrown out of his lands, thrown in here or killed. None of which help you. I repeat - it's doomed."

"And I insist it's not. We've survived four seasons against you, we can survive another four, and another. Eventually we will drive you out."

"Maybe my father would consider leaving if it got too bad, but my sister wouldn't. Yes she's older than me but not by much, and I was just a babe in my mother's arms when we arrived here. I remember nothing before this place, and Laila isn't much different. She won't leave unless she's dead."

The news that he was almost exactly the same age as Grantaire didn't sink in until the next time the pair spoke. That first time Enjolras was too busy retorting about how they were all free creatures and none of them had the right to imprison anybody. When Grantaire showed up two days later though, Enjolras found himself speaking again and not just arguing this time but actually answering Grantaire's questions and asking a few of his own. His icy exterior was finally cracking slightly.

* * *

"It's impossible," Courfeyrac gasped as he practically fell into Musain, leaning on Marius as the younger mouse hurried forwards. "They've amped up the guards and patrols tenfold. Almost a score of creatures round the back entrance alone." He shook his head. "I'm sorry 'Ferre, but I can't do it. It'd take a full-frontal assault to even get in the place, and I highly doubt we'd get out again afterwards. Hell, I barely got back here in one piece and without being followed."

Combeferre sighed and pinched his nose as he thought.

"Get some rest," he decided finally. "And food. We'll think it over, come up with a plan then try again."

Courfeyrac left the room with Marius and Feuilly without another word, but he highly doubted whether any plan they could come up with would work.

* * *

Enjolras lost count of how long he'd been locked away for and soon gave up hope of escape, though he was grateful Combeferre had had more sense than to attempt a futile rescue. Grantaire still visited either every day or every other day and his visits gave Enjolras his only company, staving off the insanity that accompanies complete solitude for at least a little longer.

Within a few weeks of conversations they were slowly becoming more friendly with each other, though neither could agree on the Amis and their rebellion. They kept their discussions to other topics though, and soon learnt that they did have much in common. Both loved Spring and the sun, though Grantaire thought Enjolras mad when he admitted to loving swimming with the otters. Enjolras dreamt of a land of peace, whilst Grantaire wanted nothing more than a small farm away from everyone and everything, where he could live in peace and quiet. They enjoyed the same kinds of music, and both finally admitted to being able to cook.

All of this ended with the start of Spring however.

"Lord Greeneyes is dead!" Enjolras heard from down in his cell, and his ears pricked up, hoping beyond hope that the Lord Greeneyes they were talking about was Inigo not his son.

"Murder!" The high cry obviously belonged to Laila, and he shrank back into the shadows instinctively. The unpredictable wildcat terrified him subconsciously, though he would never admit to it. "My father has been murdered!"

"Who?"

"Murder?"

"Who'd murder Lord Greeneyes?"

"Who wouldn't?"

The words flew thick and fast as the vermin all ran about in a hurry, no-one actually sure what to do.

"Murderer!" Laila suddenly shrieked, and Enjolras winced. She clearly wasn't far away from the volume. "You murdered our father!"

"I did no such thing!"

Enjolras's blood ran cold. The protest came from no other than Grantaire himself.

"You were the one always ate with him alone, and you spent hours talking to that mouse in the cells. No doubt he talked you into doing it, tried to bring you over to his side. Traitor! Murderer!"

The cry was soon taken up by others.

"Traitor! Murderer!"

Enjolras crept closer to the cell door as he heard the commotion drawing nearer. Outside was a crowd of vermin dragging Grantaire along with them, blood trickling into his bright green eyes from a gash on his forehead. Laila led the pack and, as they passed Enjolras's cell, his eyes locked with Grantaire's and he saw the panic and complete and utter fear present in them. In that moment Enjolras knew without a doubt that he was innocent.

"He shall not die," Laila declared as she stopped outside a cell. "He is my brother and therefore shall not die. However, he is now dead to me. From this moment on he shall never again leave this cell but will die here, unnamed and unmentioned. Any who mention him shall die. Understood?"

"Long live the Queen!" one weasel shouted, and the cry soon spread.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

Sinking down onto his straw as the crowd dispursed, Enjolras sighed. With Grantaire went any hope he had of ever getting free and back to his friends alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no idea there were more Les Mis/Redwall fans out there, so just wow at the number of people who actually read this. Hopefully future updates will be faster as I shan't be going away inbetween chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the routine, if you recognise it then it ain't mine. If it's a mistake then its got my name written all over it.

News of the death spread like wildfire.

"Well surely that's good," Marius said, breaking the silence which had fallen in the room after Courfeyrac had announced Inigo's demise. "I mean, Grantaire is famous for being kinder than his father."

"You're forgetting his sister though," Combeferre pointed out grimly. "Chances are she'll make our lives hell, even more so than before." Sighing, he looked round at everyone. "Okay. Until we know what's going on properly, no-one is to leave without my permission. Yes Courf, that includes you. We already have one locked up, I want no-one else joining him, understood?" Nobody dared argue. "Right, I need to see Mabeuf. Marius, Courfeyrac, with me. The rest of you, carry on."

"Us otters know how to avoid detection and capture," Courfeyrac argued the second they were alone, hands akimbo as he glared at his friend. "There's enough water around Mossflower that we can always get away safely. The same can be said for squirrels and trees, and moles and earth. You don't have to lock us all up in here."

"Just us mice and hedgehogs who are useless at escape," Combeferre bit back, taking his glasses off and only just stopping himself from slamming them down on the table. "No. For now, we all stay safe. I don't trust Laila. She's likely to have sent out hundreds of patrols searching for prisoners."

"Let them patrol, they'll never find us."

"They found Enjolras."

Those three words, so softly spoken that Marius, only a few steps away, barely heard them, shut Courfeyrac up instantly.

"We should go find Mabeuf," Marius interrupted quietly, stepping forwards slightly. "Before he leaves for the night. I presume he's to be our eyes and ears for a while."

"He's the safest of us all," Combeferre agreed. "Once we have some sort of idea what's going on, then we can reconsider the situation. Until then we sit tight."

The Red Backed Shrike harumphed a few times when they first went up to his nest but soon agreed to help once he'd gotten over being disturbed.

"Bad business, bad business indeed," he muttered to no-one in particular as he readied himself for flight. "I shall report tonight young sirs."

"Thank you," Combeferre replied gratefully, already turning and leaving. Mabeuf was notorious for hating an audience to his flying, and they needed his help too much to risk annoying him.

"Now what?" Courfeyrac inquired once they were back in the office.

"Now we wait."

"Great." With a sigh, the otter threw himself into a chair. He wasn't far from patient at the best of times.

* * *

"Enjolras? Enjolras are you there?" The quiet call roused the mouse and he leapt to his feet, searching round for the owner until he woke enough to remember he was locked away.

"Just a dream," he sighed, sinking back onto the small pile of straw in the corner of his cell. As Enjolras tried to figure out what time it was he rubbed at his brow tiredly, resting his head against the stone wall behind him. "Curse this place," he muttered angrily.

"Enjolras?" he heard again and he stood again, heading to the door though he was still not convinced he wasn't dreaming the voice up.

"Hello?" he whispered, voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Oh thank the fur you're still alive! I feared my sister would have killed you as soon as I was out of her way."

"Grantaire?" Enjolras sighed when he realised it was just the wildcat. "Are you okay? I mean, with your head and all."

"I'll live." Grantaire sounded almost bitter about that fact. "It might almost be better to die. Preferable to spending the rest of my life in here."

"Life is always preferable to death," Enjolras corrected. "Death is so final. Life is full of possibilities."

"What possibilities are there for us in here?" the wildcat snapped. "We're trapped here and they're never going to let us out, bar maybe to kill us though I doubt my sister would be so merciful. We're just going to waste our lives away and maybe if we're lucky die of starvation."

"There is the possibility of rescue."

"For you, maybe. None in this forest would ever rescue a wildcat."

Leaning back against the wall, Enjolras slid down to the ground, voice quiet and soft as he replied, almost shocking himself with the words he spoke.

"I would."

"If I believed that I'd thank you." Unknown to either Grantaire was sat in exactly the same position in the neighbouring cell, a stunned look on his face as he listened to the mouse's reply.

"You are not your father, or your sister either. You're kind-hearted and generous, you actually understand the concept of loyalty instead of simply ruling with fear, and you went against every creature in your family and in this castle in your attempt to befriend a mouse, your prisoner and enemy. Trust me when I say that if my friends ever manage to find a way in here, you shall be leaving with me."

"You forgot one thing," Grantaire whispered. "I murdered my father. The first soldier to see me would cut me down."

"You were framed. I could see it in your eyes when they dragged you past."

"Thank you."

"'Ey, shurrup you two!" The noise of the spear clattering against the cell door's bars echoed down the corridor. "No talking between prisoners."

As silence fell again Enjolras made his way back over to his bed of straw, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

* * *

"Grantaire's been locked away," Combeferre said quickly and quietly as Feuilly shut the door behind him. "Word is he murdered his father." Courfeyrac let out a bark of laughter at that.

"I truly doubt that. He hates violence. More like his sister did it and has framed him."

"The point isn't who did it. The point is that we are left with Laila Greeneyes in charge of that fortress, and odds are she's going to wage war against us far worse than her father has for many many years."

"Then we fight back!" Marius declared bravely.

"If we do that then we die. We've lost enough brave creatures to know we don't stand a chance in open warfare. Guerilla tactics however..." He glanced over at Feuilly. "Will Foremole help us?"

"Hurr, oi reckon 'e moight."

"Courf?"

"I'll talk to Skip for you but he'll be in."

"I've sent Mabeuf to Joly as well," Combeferre continued.

"You'd be better off with Fauchelevent," Marius argued, but Combeferre disagreed.

"Fauchelevent won't fight. You're too young to know, but Joly and Enjolras played together as children. If anyone can persuade the squirrels to join us it's him." The hedgehog looked round the small group quietly. "Anyone who doesn't want to fight stays here. I'm leaving Valjean in charge of Musain whenever we're out. Marius, you and I will be in charge of ground troops. Courf, Feuilly, get some packs of food off Cosette and set out as soon as we're done here. I need your people's support. Other than that, we wait for Joly's answer."

"You have it." All four turned at the familiar voice, Courfeyrac already hugging the squirrel before another word could be spoken. Joly stood in the doorway, eyes fixed on Combeferre even as he returned the hug. "We're with you. Fauchelevent isn't, but you could probably have guessed that anyways. What that means though is that I can only give you two score of us. The rest stayed with him."

"Thank you," Combeferre said sincerely, moving forwards and resting a paw on his friend's head. "It'll be good to have another healer with us as well."

"What be'd h'our plans?" Feuilly asked. "Once we'm be'd baick o'course."

"Courfeyrac?" The hedgehog's voice was faint as he fixed his gaze on the otter. "How far away?" His friend understood instantly.

"Two days," he replied softly.

"Tell everybeast who wants to join us that we meet here in five days. Marius, organise what folks are here already into those fit and willing to join us and those not. Then spend some time with the girl." Marius bit his lip and nodded, not wanting to speak and confirm his feelings for Cosette out loud. "Feuilly, either stay with Foremole till then or come back sooner. It's up to you. The same goes for you Joly, though I would suggest spending those five days collecting as many herbs and making as many salves as possible. Courfeyrac, I'll travel with you. It's up to you what you do once we've parted."

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to come with," Courfeyrac replied. "The boy is like a brother to me."

"That's sorted then." Looking round the group again, Combeferre sighed. "May I trust you to debrief people Marius?" The mouse nodded. "Then let those of us who are leaving go and get our packs before we waste anymore of our five days."

* * *

"Ahoy shipmates!" Courfeyrac shouted as soon as the farm came into view, grinning and clapping Combeferre on the back as a figure left the building and shaded her eyes to try and make them out. "There she is matey."

"'Ferre!" Combeferre beamed with relief as Eponine ran towards them and threw herself into his arms and nuzzled against him desperately. "Oh 'Ferre you're okay! I was so damn scared!" Pulling back, the younger hedgehog stared up into his eyes worriedly. "I'm sorry for not coming back but I had no choice. My siblings..."

"I understand," he reassured her, love showing clear in his eyes as he pulled her closer again. "In all honesty I'd rather you were safe as well."

"You should stay with us," she whispered, though Eponine know Combeferre could never leave Enjolras's side whilst the mouse needed him.

"I can't." Courfeyrac moved away quickly when he heard the pain in Combeferre's voice at those two words, smiling when he saw Eponine's younger brother running over excitedly.

"Courf!" Gavroche squealed, forgetting his spines and hurling himself at the otter.

"Hey Gav," Courfeyrac winced, patting the youngster's headspikes gingerly. "Shall we go find your sister and head down to the river? Get you both out of your sister's spikes for a while."

"You mean they're going to be having sex." Gavroche pulled a face. "Ew."

"'Ferre has been travelling for two days to see your sister, and we have to set off back soon," Courfeyrac said softly. "Give the guy a break, okay?"

"Fine," he sighed. "The river it is. Will you teach me to swim? Because 'Ponine and 'Zelma both hate the water and keep on refusing to teach me."

"Aye, I'll teach you matey," Courfeyrac grinned, crouching down and letting Gavroche scramble up onto his back. "Now steer us good and get us to that river and we'll make an otter of you yet."

* * *

The next twenty-four hours passed far too quickly for anyone's liking, and Eponine didn't want to let go of Combeferre when it became time for them to part again.

"If I didn't have those two to look after I'd be coming with you," she sighed, resting her head against him. "Promise me you'll come back, and alive. Preferably in one piece as well."

"I promise I'll do my best." Nuzzling her check, he sighed and straightened up. "I'd best find Courfeyrac. It's a two day trek and we're due back tomorrow night."

"He'll be down at the river." Taking Combeferre's hand she led him along the bank to Courfeyrac's favourite swimming spot, stopping suddenly when she noticed the medium-size lynx standing there, next to two small hedgehogs. "Gavroche! Azelma!" she practically screamed, throwing herself forwards. Combeferre reacted instantly having expected the movement, grabbing his mate and pushing her behind him. The lynx turned and Combeferre felt a flash of fear before letting instinct take over. Curling himself up into a ball he threw himself at the cat, uncurling and dragging away the two children as soon as the lynx was wincing and picking spines out of his side. Combeferre was considering curling up again when the cat spoke.

"Dammit 'Ferre it's me!"

"Courfeyrac? But... You're a cat." Eponine had reached them by then and joined her siblings behind Combeferre, a wary look of confusion on her face.

"Watch," the lynx said quickly, turning and throwing himself into the river. Resurfacing a few moments later, Courfeyrac's familar face grinned up at them. "It's Azelma. She's got a gift for this kind of thing. Earlier she made me look like a polecat."

"That was way cooler than this one," Gavroche chipped in. "Shorter fur so he looked really cool."

Pulling himself out of the water, Courfeyrac gave Combeferre a serious look. "I think I know how to get Enjolras back."

"No. No way." Glaring at them both, Eponine pulled both her siblings behind her protectively. "Over my dead body."

"Eponine..."

" _No_ 'Ferre! If you take her then you'll just get her killed in your bloody war! That's why we came out here in the first place."

"I will protect her with my life," he promised, stepping closer to his mate. "If Enjolras weren't captured then I would never even suggest this. But we need him to win this thing and he's been locked away for over a season already, and that's a season longer than I'm comfortable with anyone being in the wildcats' cells."

"She need never leave Musain," Courfeyrac promised. "If she makes me up to look like a polecat there, and teaches me how to touch it up when needed, then she need never leave its protection."

"What if the vermin find Musain?" Eponine's voice was practically a whisper now, fear plain for all to see.

"Then those at Musain will get her out when they make their own escape." Sighing, Combeferre took her paws and squeezed them. "I'm sorry."

"Way I see it, this is my choice," Azelma piped up suddenly, looking from one to the other. "I wanna go. Do my bit. I mean, Enjolras is weird and whacked but he used to find us food when we were dibbuns, and always played with us when there was time. If I can help him then I want to."

"Then I'm coming as well," Eponine decided. "If you let either of them come to harm, I shall never forgive you."

"I promise," Combeferre repeated.

"You mean we get to go back to Mossflower?" Gavroche grinned when Azelma nodded. "Awesome! Can I fight a wildcat?" His sister's lecture lasted until long after they had started travelling home, and until long after Gavroche had stopped listening.


	3. Chapter 3

"Buffoons! I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Enjolras shifted closer to his cell door as the voices approached, Laila's high and angry, the other's low and pitiful, almost whining as they fawned to their queen.

"Ma'am, they know the forest too well. Their squirrels are running circles around our soldiers, no sooner have we seen the otters than they are swimming away, moles are boobytrapping the ground outside our gates, and even the mice and hedgehogs seem to attack us then fade into the shadows again."

"You're all useless! Choose a soldier from each patrol and make an example of them. Maybe that will make them try harder." Enjolras saw the fury written in Laila's features as she prowled past, a ferret scurrying to try and keep up. "I want those creatures in my cells! They are making fools of you all and I will not stand for it. If I have to burn down every tree in this forest you will find them, _is that understood_?"

"Yes my lady, of course my lady."

"Leave me." Turning, the ferret ran before she decided to take out her temper on him. Instead, she glanced into the cell she was stood next to. "Ah, my little brother. Still alive I see? Maybe I should send you a little present one day to try and rectify that. Some poison slipped in your food perhaps, or a knife in the dark. Clear up some space for the prisoners I'm expecting."

"Poison is the work of cowards," Grantaire spat. Enjolras couldn't see him from his viewpoint but was able to imagine how he would be standing, paws curled around the bars as he glared through them at his sister. "Murderer."

"And who do you think would believe that? she laughed, high and cruel. "No no dear brother, you're the murderer. Otherwise you wouldn't be in the cell."

"Liar!"

Enjolras froze when he heard the word, barely realising it was him who had spoken until the wildcat turned to face his cell. In a second she was in front of it, staring right into his eyes.

"And who's this? Oh yes, the little mouse who thinks himself a big strong warrior. Not looking so tough now after a season in here. Ha! A child could defeat you easily."

"Why don't you let me out and fight me yourself then?" Enjolras challenged, baring his teeth slightly. The movement hid his fear successfully enough that Laila drew back slightly, heading back to her brother's cell.

"Never fear little brother, you shouldn't have to put up with these conditions much longer. I'm sure we can find you much damper accommodation when the new arrivals show up."

"Why not just kill me?" Grantaire demanded, voice weary. "Sisterly love? I doubt it. No, you're saving me for an example, aren't you. As soon as the conditions get bad enough that you hear more than the usual murmurs of rebellion, you'll drag me out and kill me, as a show of what will happen to those who kill a king. Or queen, in your case. Well don't drag it out. Kill me now, I'll be happier for it."

"Grantaire!" Enjolras automatically protested, used to the cat's depressed thoughts and having to argue against them.

"Silence traitor, or I'll kill you with him."

"Don't you dare!" Grantaire snarled, at the same time as Enjolras snapped, "I'd like to see you try."

Laila's laughter rang round the corridor and cells as she looked from one prisoner to the other. "Oh you fools. Live if you want, or die if you want to, I care not either way. You'll never see the sky again in any way." Moving away from the cells she barked "Separate them" at the nearest guard as she strode away. Moments later Enjolras's cell door was yanked open and the mouse pulled out, the guards starting to drag him down the corridor. He fought instinctively and almost broke free until one of the stoats lashed out with the butt of his spear, sending the prisoner reeling into their grasp.

"Enjolras," Grantaire murmured as they passed his cell, and Enjolras could just about make out two bright eyes staring as they half-carried, half-dragged the almost-unconscious mouse to his new home. Enjolras was left with barely enough coherence to break his fall as he was thrown roughly into the new cell, darker and damper than the last, and the door clanged shut behind him.

* * *

"It's too risky," Valjean argued when Courfeyrac and Combeferre put forward their plan a few weeks later. "There's too much of a chance of somebody dying. What we are doing at the minute, that is working. I think we should stick with that."

"We're sending the cat crazy, yes, but we're not actually getting anywhere. Besides, there is one of us inside that castle and we can do something about it, yet we haven't. That doesn't sit comfortably with me." Combeferre looked round at everyone. "We've left it this long because we needed to work out all the details and Azelma needed to teach Courf how to keep his face accurate. It has been nearly two seasons that our friend has been locked away. That's long enough."

"Hurr, oi sez et shoiuld be'd th' choice o' thoise a'goin'," Feuilly chipped in, Marius nodding from his seat next to him.

"At the end of the day, we feel we can protect Courf and Enjolras on the way out of the fortress," Joly added, leaning forwards in his seat. "Courfeyrac, the squirrels and the otters are willing to risk themselves for this. To me, that says we should do it, and the sooner the better."

"At the end of the day this is my decision," Courfeyrac snapped, standing. "And I say I'm going. I don't care about if I have help or not, I need to get him free. So if you think it's too dangerous, then you don't have to come."

"I want a constant team on standby if possible," Combeferre continued when no-one else spoke. "As close to the castle as possible. Joly, they'll be your people. Courf, talk to Skip, I want otters ready to get yourself and Enjolras to the river as soon as you get out. Feuilly, Marius, the three of us will keep up what we're already doing. I want Laila Greeneyes so distracted by annoying woodlanders that she doesn't even realise we've stolen her prisoner until he's long gone."

"You want him back so you don't have to be in charge anymore," Courfeyrac said quietly once everyone else had left, leaning back in his chair.

"You think that's the only reason?" Combeferre practically snarled, eyes flashing. "Dammit I love him like a brother! I grew up with him, he's all the family I have left. He's my best friend, my leader, my brother. Until I met Eponine he was my life pretty much. So don't you dare say that is why I want him back. Don't you dare."

"Hey hey hey, I'm sorry," Courfeyrac instantly apologised, hands raised in a gesture of peace. "I didn't think matey. I know he means more to you than I made it sound, I just didn't think."

"That is a part of it though," Combeferre confessed with a sigh, resting his head in one paw. "I was never meant to lead. He was, and we can't win this thing without him. I know I keep saying this but it's true."

"Give me a week," the otter promised, rising to his feet as he spoke. "I'll have him back. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Azelma. It's time for Lazar the polecat to arrive from the West methinks."

* * *

"My lady, there's a polecat arrived from the West." The weasel guard bowed low as he spoke. "He wants to see you."

"I know that, I watched him from my window. See him in," Laila snapped, leaning back in her throne. Next moment the polecat sauntered in. "Who are you to look so smug? Don't you know it is a crime to go armed in my land?"

"Forgive me my lady, but I have been travelling for quite some time," Courfeyrac replied easily, dropping down to one knee and bowing from there. "I've heard about you, see, and wished to see if the rumours were true. I see now they are." Standing again, he rested one paw easily on the hilt of his sword. "My name is Lazar. I wish to join your fight my lady."

"You are a good fighter," she acknowledged, standing and prowling towards him. "I saw you just now. Those woodlanders seemed to be giving you a hard time just now, yet you got away from them and reached our gates alive. My own soldiers seem to be struggling with that at the moment."

"Clearly they haven't been taught by the right creature."

"You may join my army," Laila decided after a short pause. "You will become a Captain of my Guard, and you will teach these fools how to fight woodlanders."

"Sounds perfect." Courfeyrac smiled the cruelest smile he could, showing all his teeth. "You won't regret this my Queen."

"If I do, you certainly won't live to."

* * *

Enjolras was curled into a ball when he heard the voice outside his cell.

"Enj? Hey Enj, that you in there?"

"Hmm?" the mouse mumbled, pushing himself up and peering blearily at the bars in his cell door and the shadow he could see there. Enjolras had been able to feel himself worsening with each day spent in the new cell, the damp decreasing his health even more than the lack of clean water and food had already been doing.

"By the fur you look bad," Courfeyrac breathed, wishing he could yank his friend out of there immediately but knowing he couldn't. "Look, I know I have the appearance of a polecat but it's Courf."

"Prove it," Enjolras replied instantly, on his feet and by the door almost as soon as he heard those words.

"Joly is less scared these days, though Fauchelevent is still peaceloving. Foremole's considering retiring and Feuilly's looking like he might be the replacement, and good old 'Ferre's asking Eponine to marry him properly once all this is over." Courfeyrac placed a paw on the bars. "Your parents used to give me food whenever I managed to make it over to your place, and they hid me one winter when I was almost caught by the soldiers for stealing from the larder. Come on shipmate, you can trust me."

"It's good to see you again." Enjolras smiled weakly, bringing up his paw to rest against the otter's. "It's dangerous for you to be here though."

"Who cares about that, if we don't get you out soon you're going to be dead." Courfeyrac glanced back down the corridor to make sure no-one was coming. "As far as they know I'm Captain Lazar, a polecat from the West who has heard of the great Queen Laila so came to join her army. Once I have her trust and the obedience of at least some of the men, then I'll get you out, I promise."

"I have faith. There's not just me though. There's another prisoner needs rescuing as well."

"Then we'll get them out at the same time." Glancing down the corridor again, Courfeyrac drew back. "I must go. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"I'll be here."

* * *

Poking his nose out of the soil, Feuilly peered round and shook one claw carefully. When Joly noticed it he let his tail dangle down for a moment before shooting back up the tree and scouring the nearby land. When he saw no signs of any vermin patrols he made his way to the designated meeting place, slowly descending and waiting on the lowest branch for Feuilly to arrive.

"Mawnen," Feuilly said as he brushed the soil off him. "Eets quoiet awt 'ere."

"Aye sure 'tis," Joly sighed. "Too quiet. Up until recently this place was crawling with vermin day and night, yet now there's been no sign of them for five days. I don't like it."

"Maister Courf knows wot 'e bee a doin'. 'E'll bee foine."

"He's not used to being in disguise. Besides, he hasn't been in touch for three days. I have to admit Feuilly, I'm worried. Everyone is. If he hasn't gotten word to us in two days 'Ferre's going to declare him dead or worse, and then there's nothing we can do."

"Us'ns cud stay an' troi t' 'elp him."

"No matter how long it takes?" Joly replied instantly, face grim. "Agreed? We stay until we know for sure he's either free or dead and avenged? Even if it costs us our own lives?"

"Agreed."

Blunt digging claws clasped the small climbing paw as the two friends shook on the deal.

* * *

Inside the castle Courfeyrac was starting to panic.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Enjolras late one night, once again standing as close to the door as he could so as to keep his voice down. "I'm doing all I can but she doesn't trust me yet. Not fully. Patrols of the forest were stopped nine days ago and I can't even sneak out to see the others now because she's got guards on every door. Some vermin tried to escape a few nights ago you see." Sighing, he rested his forehead against the bars. "I will get you out, it just will take a lot longer than expected. Although I guess it's already done that, it having been four weeks already."

"Get out of here," Enjolras hissed. "I will survive. Stop risking your life in talking to me until you need to." When Courfeyrac turned to leave, the mouse sighed. "Thank you my friend."

"Cap'n? Cap'n Lazar sir, m'lady wants to see you." The ferret bringing the message stood smartly to attention, having learnt early on that the polecat was harsh on those who slacked on duty. Enjolras almost flinched when Courfeyrac put on his act, seeing for the first time the fierce Lazar.

"And you took so long to tell me?" Courfeyrac cuffed the ferret round the head, snatching his spear away as he did so and testing the edge against his paw. "Look at the state of this thing. Blunt and dirty. You're a disgrace to the name of soldier. Your shield is no better. If I ever catch your or your equipmet in this state again you'll be flogged, aye and then chained outside for a night. If you survive the eagles I guarantee you'll be in no state to survive the first patrol of woodlanders you'd be sure to run into."

"Sorry Captain Lazar sir," the terrified ferret stammered.

"Get out," Courfeyrac snarled, thrusting the spear back towards him. With a swirl of his clock he strode roughly down the corridor, leaving a frightened soldier and amazed prisoner behind.

* * *

"My lady, forgive me the delay," Courfeyrac said with a flourishing bow as he entered the room. He'd learnt early on that Laila liked the extravagance the otter had always found came to him so easily and so showed it in as many ways as possible, from his way of speech to his actions and body language. "What do you require of me, O Lady of a Thousand Souls?"

"Tomorrow you will take a dozen soldiers and run a quick patrol of the nearby woods. Take the ones you know to be the best at keeping undetected. We've given them plenty of time of nothing, let them get used to nothing and start taking risks. I want prisoners, understood? I am sick of these peasants getting the better of us. They think we're idiots - well you'll soon show them otherwise."

"Aye milady." Taking a seat, he pulled goblets and a jug of wine towards him as he spoke, knowing he could get away with this impudence. "How many prisoners would milady like?"

Laila leant back in her throne, accepting the goblet he pushed her way. "I do not care so long as you actually succeed. If you don't, you can go back to your precious West."

"Yes my lady."

"Now stop drinking my wine and get the hell out of my sight," she spat, making him chuckle.

"Aye ma'am." Standing, he saluted quickly. "I shall see you on the 'morrow ma'am." Leaving the room Courfeyrac sighed silently, both with relief and worry. He could finally escape the castle yet he somehow had to "capture" some friends at the same time.

* * *

"We're going in bloody circles," Blacksnout muttered angrily as they tramped along next day, glaring at the back of their new leader.

"Maybe but don't let him hear you saying that." Halfpaw spat to one side. "Bastard."

"And you're not?"

The calm voice terrified both and they looked up to see the tall polecat staring down at them. "We're all bastards in this army," Courfeyrac continued, just as coolly. "You, him, me, and every other creature in that fortress, bar our lady. So all us bastards just keep on going and obey Lady Greeneyes, got it? Or you will have me to answer to. Now split up and take half the patrol with each of you. Blacksnout, you go that way. Halfpaw, the other. I'm searching up ahead because you make more racket than an entire bloody army could so I'm staying alone for now. Circle round and we'll meet again in the next clearing. Now go."

Once all the soldiers had vanished off into the surrounding trees Courfeyrac looked up and smiled. "Morning Joly," he muttered, leaning against an oak.

"Courf?" a voice hissed down before a head popped out of the leaves above him. "Dammit Courf we thought the worst!" Dropping down the squirrel hugged his friend tightly before pulling back and letting his eyes scan over him, searching the otter for any injuries.

"I'm fine," Courfeyrac insisted, glancing round and drawing the squirrel into the shadows quickly. "We have a problem. I've been sent on this patrol to earn her trust, but I have to take back prisoners."

"Ah."

"Exactly."

"Then it must be done," Joly said bluntly. "For Enjolras. How many?"

"As few as possible, but enough that she believes she can trust me."

Joly considered him for a few moments before speaking again, slightly louder this time.

"Sam, get back to Musain. Explain the situation. Belle, find Marius and Feuilly. Tell them what's happening and that I have it all under control. Caz, Reece, you're with me. Prew, take over here." Joly sighed and looked Courfeyrac in the eye. "You capture me, Reece Caz. No-one else. Three will have to be enough for her, though it might be anyway as it's warriors." Pulling off his bag he sighed again. "This does not feel right. A healer without his herbs is useless."

"Prew will look after everyone," Courfeyrac reassured him. The young squirrel that dropped down next to Joly and accepted the bag nodded in agreement before shooting back up into the canopy.

"I will let you rejoin your vermin before we appear." As Courfeyrac turned to leave Joly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Get my squirrels killed and you will have me to answer to," he warned under his breath, eyes dangerous. "Friend or not."

"I shall not let any die without a fight,"Courfeyrac promised. "Now go, before suspicions are raised." Turning Courfeyrac hurried through the trees as silently as only a woodlander could, reaching the clearing before anyone else despite his meeting.

"Nothing sir," Halfpaw announced when they arrived, Blacksnout echoing him moments later.

"We keep moving then," Courfeyrac decided, pointing. "This way."

"Captain Lazar, I see something!" a stoat cried suddenly, pointing ahead.

"Name?" Courfeyrac asked as he looked.

"Swifteye sir."

"That you are to have seen squirrels. Split in two again. Half of you cut them off. We'll attack as soon as you're in place. Whatever happens, don't let them reach any trees and don't kill them. Milady wants them taken alive."

Courfeyrac felt like laughing when he saw how easy the woodlanders made it for the vermin to capture them, though his mood soon sank when his friends were trussed up and thrown roughly to the ground.

"We head back," he ordered. "Swifteye, Halfpaw, I want a quick scan of the forest to either side, in case they have any more friends nearby." He knew they'd find nothing.

* * *

Joly ignored the stabbing pain to his ribs as he forced himself to sit up, glaring fiercely at the cell door as he did so. The whispered argument from down the corridor started to slowly filter in and he inched closer to the door to listen.

"-can get him out or I can get you out. Both is going to be risky."

"Then get him out."

"You are in no fit state to be making decisions like that and besides, there's more prisoners here now."

"I promised." The two words were murmured so low that Joly could barely hear them. "I promised him I'd get him out. I can't leave him here alone."

"Then I will see what I can do."

Wincing, Joly turned and studied his new home as he head Courfeyrac's footsteps fading away. It wasn't much to look at and he found himself hoping he wouldn't be trapped there long. They'd survived one bout of question from Laila, there was no saying they'd survive a second without breaking.

* * *

The plan was simple, Courfeyrac explained three nights later as he stood outside Joly's cell. Joly, Reece and Caz were to make their own way out whilst Courfeyrac followed with Enjolras and his new friend. Weapons would be provided of course, and the squirrels were responsible for getting the main gates open for the others.

"If this doesn't work..." Courfeyrac voice trailed off and he gruffly said, "You've been a good friend." Turning he strode away to explain things to Enjolras as well, leaving Joly sat alone. Slowly the squirrel tapped on the wall until his neighbour replied, only then telling her the plan as quietly as he could. With that done the squirrel sat back to wait, while Caz passed the message on. When night came, they would be ready.

* * *

The lock clicked and Joly was on his feet in moments, heading towards the door as it swung open. The polecat standing there held out a spear and a dagger silently when the squirrel passed him, though he chuckled under his breath at the muttered "have you any idea how many diseases are in places like this? Ugh, we're probably all going to die anyway" he was given as the healer passed.

"The others are at the end of the corridor," he murmured in reply. "Keep watch with them, set off once I have Enjolras out. We'll follow you."

The first thing Courfeyrac noticed as he unlocked the mouse's cell was the scars crossing his face. They'd previously been hidden by the shadows of the door but were now thrown into sharp relief.

"Laila," Enjolras said as explaination with a small shrug, clasping Courfeyrac's arm firmly in a quick greeting. "We need to get going. He's down here."

When the second cell was unlocked and Grantaire was revealed, Courfeyrac's eyes widened.

"You want me to rescue one of them?" he hissed, giving Enjolras disbelieving looks. "He's a wildcat. More than that he's a Greeneyes."

"And you're a polecat in my sister's uniform," Grantaire replied softly. "If he doesn't want me along then I can stay Enjolras. I care not."

"You should," the mouse snapped firmly, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him from the cell. Both creatures looked pitiful, gaunt and wasted away to the point where only their eyes showed the life still in them, Enjolras's fierce and dark, Grantaire's bright and fevered.

"Let's just go, before the guards wake up or anybeast finds us," Courfeyrac insisted, glancing around nervously. "I'm Courfeyrac by the way."

"Grantaire."

Their journey through the castle was fairly quiet until they reached the main doors.

"Hey, where you taking those prisoners?"

"Run mateys," Courfeyrac muttered, throwing open the doors before spinning and throwing his spear at the oncoming weasel, the unfortunate soldier dying instantly. The otter stayed in the doorway, watching for any more soldiers whilst the two prisoners hurried across the parade ground. Joly stood by the gates looking just as nervous, willing them to move faster as Caz suddenly shot round the side of the fortress.

"Move!" she yelled, the score of soldiers following her the reason why she didn't bother trying to keep quiet. Courfeyrac quickly moved to join her just as the others reached the gate, Reece appearing himself from the other side of the castle.

"Joly, get them out of here," he called over his shoulder, unfastening the sling tied round his waist and choosing a pepple from his hidden pouch calmly as he watched the soldiers approaching.

"We can manage," Enjolras insisted when Joly tried to obey, shaking his head firmly. "Help them."

"Brother!"

The screech came from high up and all fighting paused as they glanced up at Laila's window. It started again as an arrow thudded into the ground next to Grantaire's paw, Enjolras automatically grabbing the wildcat and heading for the cover of the trees. "We have to keep moving," he muttered as Grantaire suddenly slowed for a moment, pressing on again when the wildcat nodded. Laila fired arrow after arrow until the pair were hidden amongst the trees, switching her aim to the woodlanders the second they were gone.

"I never thought I'd die side by side with you," Courfeyrac laughed when Joly joined him, the otter bleeding from a dozen different wounds yet still fighting on bravely.

"I don't plan to die," Joly replied, but there wasn't much hope in his voice. Caz was already dead, killed by an arrow from above, and it looked like Reece was about to join her at the gates of the Dark Forest when warcrys suddenly surrounded them and the rest of the squirrels dropped out of the trees. The three friends managed to make it into their ranks, breathing heavily as they all headed back into the safety of the forest.

"Everybeast back up into the trees," Prew shouted, looking round at them all. "You three, help these get up there, else they'll struggle with their wounds. Move away from here as fast as you can and spread out. I want complete silence while they search, that way they won't find us." The squirrels obeyed instantly and Courfeyrac shut his eyes quickly as he felt himself be carried upwards. Halfway up a tree was never the best place to declare your fear of heights.

* * *

Enjolras and Grantaire kept walking until the noise of the fight behind them had long faded, though Enjolras could feel their pace decreasing steadily. "We have to move faster," he said apologetically, reaching out for the wildcat's paw in an attempt to help him along.

"I can't," Grantaire gasped, voice ragged as he breathed heavily. "I'm sorry." Suddenly he stumbled and fell, almost taking the mouse down with him. The reason for this collapse was painfully obvious the second he turned to face Grantaire. Three arrows were lodged deep in Grantaire's back and Enjolras had no idea how he had managed to keep going as long as he had done. Glancing round, the woodlander saw some bushes nearby which might hide them.

"We stay here," he decided, pulling Grantaire to his feet and placing one arm round his shoulders. "You're in no fit state to go any further. You should have told me sooner," he chided as he half-carried, half-dragged the wildcat into their hiding place. Enjolras wasn't in the best of conditions himself and almost fell against the tree, though he lowered Grantaire down as carefully as he could. "I can't take them out," he murmured as he checked over the wounds, "because I've nothing to bandage the wounds with. Just my tunic and that would do more harm than good after the past two seasons." Grantaire smiled weakly at this though it soon changed into a hiss of pain as Enjolras snapped one of the arrows. "It will make it easier to carry you later," Enjolras carried on, speaking softly in an attempt to keep them both calm. "They'll find us soon and Joly will take a look at you. He's our healer, he's pretty good. So's Combeferre, between those two you'll be right as rain before we know it." Knowing he could do no more, the mouse leant back against the tree and pulled the wildcat's head into his lap, stroking his ears softly to try and relax him.

"Your scars," Grantaire whispered, reaching up with one paw to lightly trace his fingers across Enjolras's face. The scars were pale, almost blending in with Enjolras's golden fur due to the poor light but still clearly present if you knew what you were looking for. He spoke slowly, having to pause for breath every few words but he still insisted on speaking despite Enjolras's protests. "They're from my sister aren't they? That first night." Slowly Enjolras nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have fought for you to be set free. Instead you've been locked away for two seasons."

"We're free now." As Grantaire lowered his paw Enjolras reached out without thinking and took it in his spare one, holding it tightly. "We're free now, and I'm not letting you die, do you hear me? We survived that place, we'll survive escaping it as well." Enjolras smiled. "Who'd have thought it? Me, the leader of the Amis, befriending a wildcat. A Greeneyes no less. Oh no, don't you sleep. I'm not losing you to the Dark Forest. Not tonight."

"Aye aye," Grantaire murmured wearily, fighting his drooping eyelids as best he could but he was completely drained of energy.

Although Enjolras tried to keep Grantaire away they had both soon drifted off to sleep, both exhausted by their flight and injuries. Safely hidden away they never knew a patrol of soldiers passed just ten feet from them whilst searching, or that their tree was used by squirrels seven times that night. The two friends just slept and held hands, each dreaming of freedom and what it meant to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, apologies for the latest of the update, I'll try and update quicker but no promises, if you see any molespeak which needs correcting please let me know and I'll add it to my dictionary, and anything you don't recognise is either mine or stolen from something obscure.

Hearing the whispered conversation taking place behind him Combeferre glanced over, noting the frown on Prew's face as he listened to the report. "Let me know if Courf wakes up before I'm back," he murmured to the mouse next to him, heading towards the two squirrels when she nodded. "What's happened?"

"There's still no sign of them," Prew sighed, leading Combeferre away from Joly before talking. "Just don't let Joly hear. He's blaming himself because he followed Enjolras's orders to leave them and help Courfeyrac."

"Courfeyrac and Reece would have died if he hadn't," Combeferre pointed out, though he couldn't help but feel full of worry for his friend. "Does Joly know who the other prisoner with Enjolras was?"

"A wildcat, but he wasn't entirely sure who."

"Grantaire maybe? We haven't heard about him in a while, just Laila." The hedgehog frowned. "Why is Enjolras with a wildcat though? He hates them. Actually, nevermind. Get your people back out there and looking. We have to find him. Them. I'm staying here because I'm more useful as a healer. Just get them back here." Turning he walked back over to Reece, checking the squirrel's wounds once again in an attempt to keep him alive.

* * *

Unknown to the searchers the two escapees were still hidden in the same foliage, paws still tightly clasped as they slept on. As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky it eventually managed to wake Enjolras, the mouse yawning before checking on the cat in his lap.

"Grantaire?" he murmured, nudging him gently. The lack of response terrified him and he nudged again, more forcefully this time. "Grantaire, wake up. You have to wake up. Please. You've made it this far, you can't give up now."

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"I thought I heard talking."_

The words drifted over to Enjolras as he tried desperately to wake the wildcat and he looked up quickly, listening to try and work out if they were friend or foe.

_"There's loads of us out here, it was probably one of them. This search is a waste of time if you ask me. We'd have found him by now. He must be dead."_

_"Keep looking, regardless of what you think. Combeferre won't be happy till we know the truth."_

Woodlanders!

"Help!" Enjolras called out instantly, cradling Grantaire's head as he shifted slightly. "Woodlanders to me!"

_"I definitely heard that this time. It's from nearby."_

_"You search that side, I'll search this."_

Reaching up Enjolras grabbed the branch above his head and shook it as best he could, causing the leaves to all rustle. Seconds later a head popped into their small hiding place and grinned.

"Well strike me rudder, if it isn't Enjolras! It's good to see you matey. Let's get you home."

"You have to help him," were Enjolras's first words, panic clear in his eyes. "He won't wake up."

Instantly the otter turned and shouted over his shoulder "Cress? Over here, we got ourselves a patient!"

"Thank you," the mouse whispered as they picked Grantaire up between them, his eyes never leaving his injured friend as he stood himself, following them and ignoring completely the squirrel who came forward to offer assistance.

* * *

"Enjolras!"

The relief on Combeferre's face was overwhelming as he flew across the hall and threw his arms around his friend, forgetting completely his spikes as his grip tightened.

"Yowch, watch it Combeferre! It's good to see you too my friend." He smiled tiredly up at Combeferre as the hedgehog pulled back to look his friend up and down, studying for injuries. "By the fur but it's a relief to be home." His smile faded as the otters walked past bearing Grantaire's stretcher. "You have to help him," he said urgently, gripping Combeferre's paw tightly. "Please keep him alive."

"I'll do what I can," the healer promised, turning to follow the wildcat with a deep frown on his face. It had only taken him a glance to know the wounds were serious and that healing him was going to be no easy feat.

"Enjolras? Oh Enjolras it is you. I thought you dead."

"Burr aye, that'm we doid."

The next thing Enjolras knew he was in the centre of two friends, Marius hugging him tightly while Feuilly hovered right next to them, unsure of whether to join in or not.

"It is good to see you too," Enjolras replied, letting Marius continue the hug for longer than he normally would allow. He glanced after Combeferre. "Can you fill me in on what I've missed Marius? There's no point me going with Combeferre, not yet, but if you can catch me up then I won't feel quite so useless."

"You should be getting checked over," Marius sighed but he didn't argue. "Come up to the study, I'll explain everything. Feuilly, can you go find Cosette and get us some food please? I’ll bet it’s been a while since Enjolras ate properly.”

* * *

Once Marius and Feuilly had finished telling Enjolras of everything he had missed they’d demanded the same from him, and for the most part he was willing to oblige, telling them of everything up until the night before and their escape.

“You’re worried about the cat,” Marius said quietly when Enjolras fell silent, and the mouse nodded.

“Yes. In the time we were next to each other in the cells we became closer friends than I expected, though it was entirely his doing. He spoke to me before he was a prisoner, though it took me a long while to reply. In the end Laila used that against him when she framed him for their father’s murder.”

Feuilly chuckled. “Oi never thoit oi’d see th’ day you’m wurr froinds wi’ a woildcat.”

“Neither did I Feuilly, neither did I.” Enjolras sighed. “I hate waiting,” he muttered.

“Don’t we all?” Marius replied with a smile. “You should probably get some rest. I’ll have a bed made up for you, and see if I can find a medic to check you over quickly.” He rested one paw on the older mouse’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”

* * *

Enjolras leapt to his paws when Combeferre entered his room, question still forming on his lips when the hedgehog shook his head.

“He’s still out for the count,” he said softly, pushing Enjolras back down onto the bed with one paw. “His wounds are bandaged and we’ve given him what herbs we can, but there’s nothing more we can do for him now. He has to fight the fever himself, but I fear he’s had it for a while now. I cannot guarantee he’ll live.”

“At least there is a chance,” Enjolras said quietly. “How are the others?”

“Recovering well,” Courfeyrac grinned from the doorway, limping in and carefully seating himself next to the mouse. “Reece just woke up and Joly’s been steadily improving all day by the sounds of things, and correcting everyone around him as he does so.” He laughed. “Never let a healer become to healee.”

“Healee isn’t even a real word,” Combeferre sighed, but the otter ignored him.

“So how ya feeling matey? Shipshape and raring to go?” He grinned again at the look Enjolras gave him. “Ah, so about same as me then. Never mind, we’ll be back on our paws in no time.”

“We should be doing something,” Enjolras muttered, scratching at the back of his neck. “I don’t like just sitting here.”

“You’ve been here less than a day,” Combeferre said mildly.

“Aye, but I can see where Enj’s coming from,” Courfeyrac replied. “Her army isn’t quite as shit as we thought. I mean, they are truly terrible, but there are at least a few decent soldiers in there and then there’s their fear of her. She’s going to be mad. And I mean really mad. She just lost all her prisoners, her brother, and one of her Captains in the same night. She’s gonna be after revenge.”

“Then we-”

“Lie low?” Courfeyrac guessed. He shook his head. “Will only work for so long, then she’ll follow through on threats to burn the forest. She doesn’t care how many she kills so long as she gets us.”

“We need help,” Enjolras told them. “Help from outside Mossflower. There has to be creatures out there who’ll be willing to help us in some form or another, even if it’s just through weapons.”

“Yes, they’re called mercenaries and we can’t afford them,” Combeferre snapped. “And even if we could I wouldn’t trust them.”

“There’s the badgers,” Courfeyrac said softly.

Both his friends fell silent and looked at him.

“There’s been no word of badgers for nigh on fifty seasons,” Combeferre said quietly. “Not since they abandoned this place. Going after them is a fool’s errand.”

“But none could ever beat the badgers in combat,” Enjolras mused. “Or the hares that always travelled with them. The tales all call them perilous beasts.”

“And where exactly would you find these perilous beasts?”

Courfeyrac and Enjolras spoke as one.

“Salamandastron.”

* * *

“You’re both crazy,” Combeferre told the pair as they packed haversacks ready for the journey. “Neither of you is in a fit state for this, you’ll be lucky to make it out of Mossflower alive never mind to Salamandastron, and that’s if the place even does exist. It’s a fairy tale told to dibbuns as a bedtime story. I mean, a fire mountain? A mountain that used to actually shoot fire into the sky?” He shook his head. “Impossible. You’re crazy.”

“You’ve told us that about fifty times each,” Enjolras pointed out, not looking up from his packing. “Look, if all you’re going to do here is lecture us, would you mind checking on Grantaire for me?” He glanced up. “I’d like to know how he is before I leave.”

Combeferre’s features softened. “Of course.”

He’d barely left before a new voice had taken his place.

“You’ns bowth be’d croizy,” Feuilly said conversationally, whilst placing a haversack down next to theirs and starting to fill it.

“If that’s all you have to say, we’ve heard it all already,” Enjolras grumbled.

“Oi’m a’cuming wid ‘ee,” he told them. “You’m’ll be’d a’needin’ sumone not h’injured iffen we’m be a-runnen into any villyuns.”

“It’s a long journey Feuilly, and there’s every chance it’s a fool’s errand,” Courfeyrac warned.

“Thank you,” Enjolras simply said. Closing his pack he fastened it and laid it to one side before heading for the door. “Come get me when you’re both ready to depart.”

* * *

Enjolras stood in the doorway silently for a few minutes, watching as Combeferre fussed around Grantaire before making his presence known.

“How is he?” he asked softly as he walked over and sat down next to the cat.

“Worse,” Combeferre said bluntly. Sighing he brushed a paw over his headspikes in an ever-familiar way to Enjolras before glancing down at the mouse. “Enjolras… I don’t think he’s going to make it. If it were just the arrows, then yeah. He’d be awake by now. He was lucky with where they hit and he didn’t lose too much blood. But it’s the fever. I don’t have the right herbs to be able to combat it, and I can’t risk sending someone on a three day trek in the hopes they might find them, because there’s every chance there’ll be none. They don’t normally grow this season.” He sighed again. “I’m sorry.”

Enjolras nodded, a swift jerk of his head which told Combeferre more about his mood than him speaking ever could.

“Feuilly’s coming with us,” he told the hedgehog tonelessly. Slowly his eyes lifted and locked with Combeferre’s, almost scaring his friend with the fire in them. “We will find the badgers, and then we will come back and we will end her. Just survive ‘Ferre, because we’re going to win this thing.” Reaching out to Grantaire he picked up the cat’s paw and squeezed it once, murmuring something Combeferre couldn’t quite catch as he did so.

“I’ll try and keep him out of pain,” Combeferre promised as Enjolras stood and turned to leave.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

* * *

The trio stood outside the Musain quietly watching the sunrise through the trees.

“So which way?” Courfeyrac inquired with a smile to their leader.

“South,” he replied firmly. He had no idea why, but it seemed a good idea. “We go south.”


End file.
